Un Pequeño Retraso
by YoKoChi150
Summary: Era una noche tranquila, perfecta para que cierto mago de capa blanca hiciera su aparición. Pero no seria tan sencillo para Kaito robar la joya esta noche, no con la policía por doquier y una que otra sorpresa en el camino. Sin mencionar otro compromiso que tiene nuestro ladrón que lo hará apresurarse / Mal summary O.O / Onesho Kaito x Aoko !


_**¡Oliss!**_

_**Mis amorsitos yanderes/yangires. Hoy trate de escribir un onesho o mini-fic de uno de mis anime/mangas favoritos Magic Kaito, es la primera vez que escribo de esta serie ( ya que normalmente escribo es de Corazon de Melon) pero queria ver hasta donde puego llegar xD y bueno les dejo el primer mini-fic/onesho**_

_**DX ¡No me critique! a menos claro que sea una buena critica XD xD**_

.

.

.

.

**Un Pequeño Retraso**

Era una tranquila noche, las nuves despejaban un hermoso cielo estrellado mostrando a la luna que se regosija en todo su esplendor. Si, una noche perfecta para que cierto ladron haga de sus travesuras

Una figura blanca contemplaba desde el tejado de un edificio como las patrullas iban y venian al rededor de un edificio en especifico, impidiendo el paso de la multitud de espectadores que esperaban con ansias la aparición de su mago ladron favorito, haciendo al joven de blanco inflar más su ego

-Hora del show- Se escucho de la figura de blanco quien desaparecio de la asotea junto con el despliegue de las palomas

Dentro del edificio se encontraba el Inspector Nakamori en una sala custodiada por 30 guardias rodeando un gran rubí en el centro de la habitación.

Se podia escuchar al Inspector Nakamori gritando ordenes a sus subordinados por los comunicadores. El hombre estaba casi histerico, claro que un poco mas de los normal puesto que justo despues del ultimo robo le llego a la mañana siguiente otra advertencia del infame ladron de guante blanco conocido como Kaito Kid informando que robaria el _Oe__il rouge _uno de los rubís mas grandes del mundo que a partir de esa semana seria exhibido junto a una gran colección de gemas en el museo de arte de tokyo

-¡Ya lo saben! ¡No dejen que KID entre, quiero todo el perimetro asegurado!- Se oiá a traves de la linea al inspector ordenandole a los oficiales- ¡Recuerden que KID se puede disfrazar de cualquiera asi que no se confien y solo hagan lo que les ordene!

El inspector estaba descidido a atrapar a KID esa misma noche. Callo el silencio en el lugar esperando a que llegara la hora en que Kaito KID diera su aparición que segun seria a las 7:10 pm. Faltaban treinta minutos... veintitres... diesisiete... dies... tres... un minuto...

_-Three...- _Se escuho de los altavoces

_-...Two..._

-..._One_

Las luces de todo el edificio se apagaron dejando a oscura la escena. El oficial Nakamori gritaba por el comunicador para saber la situación

-¡Que nadie se mueva de su sitio!- Grito el Inspector por el comunicador -¿Que esta pasando con las luces?!

-¡No lo sabemos señor, se fue la energia en todo el edificio!- Se ecucho al otro lado de la linea

-¡Pues arreglenla incopetentes!- Exigio Nakamori- ¡Que sea rapido!

En ese instante las luces regresaron dando a relucir que el peostro donde se encontraba la jolla se encontraba intacto pero que esta ya no se encontraba

-¡KID ha robado la jolla- Se escucho gritar de uno de los guardias

-¡No se queden parados, sigue en el edificio! ¡Quiero que lo busquen, que no salga!- Ordeno/grito el Inspector por al comunicador y a los precentes-

El Inspector y los guardias salieron de la habitación a toda prisa con la intención de localizar a infame ladron. La sala estaba completamente vacia, claro que salvo por un guardia que permanecia en esta. Este guardia esbozo una maliciosa sonrisa ante el postro basio.

-Que facil son de engañar- Murmuro aqul guardia acercandose al postro

Sacando con total delicadeza la tapa de la caja de cristal se podia notar una segunda caja de espejos que al retirarla en su interior permanesia sin mover el rubí. ¿Como supo ese guardia que la jolla seguia en su lugar? Porque en realidad no era un guardia, era el ladron mas buscado del pais y hasta del mundo

-Es hora de irnos que pronto se nos ara tarde- Dijo KID aun disfrasado mientras tomaba la jolla y la guardaba

-¿Tarde para que? Mi amigo guardia ¿O deberia decir? ¡Kaito KID!- Exclamo una voz que el joven ladron conocia muy bien

-Me alegra verlo tambien Detective Hakuba-san- Respondio el aludido con cierta vurla en su voz, porque, era mentira que le alegraba verlo, pero la disimulaba muy bien con su caracteristica _Poker Fasce_

-Esta vez te atrape KID, no te dejare abandonar la havitación- Expuso con confianza en sus palabras el joven britanico de cabello rubio

-Oh, y ¿se puede saber porque lo dice?

-Pues muy simple- El britanico mientras hablaba se colocaba una mascara negra de gas al rededor de su rostro, al hacer esto las puertas y ventanas de la habitación secerraron hermeticamente- A menos que seas sonanbulo no creo que canines dormido- Y dicho esto ultimo la habitación se fue llenando con un gas

-Bien jugado detective, me tiene pero...- Dijo el mago quitandoce el disfraz de guardia revelando su traje blanco, co camisa azul y corbataroja, con su sonbre y monoculo- No sera esta noche

El detective lo miro sin conprender a que se referia pero ya tarde lo entendio, el ladron saco rapidamenten su arma y apunto al detective, una carta de Poker salio disparada y corto el elastico de la mascara hacierdo que callera, con un segundo disparo a la mascara esta reboto contra la pared haciendo que rebotara de nuevo y callera cerca del mago ladron que la tomo en sus manos para colocarsela en la cara

-T-tu... L-ladron...- Trataba de resitar el britanico pero casi no lo consegia por el efecto del gas- N-no te... iras...

-Lo siento Hakuba-san pero parece que hoy tampoco le funciono el gas- Sonrio con burla el ladron

-M-maldito- Lodro musitar el joven detective antes de caer por el gas en lo brazos de Morfeo

-Tengo que apresurarme, se esta haciendo tarde- Murmuro el ladron

Kaito KID tomo un control que sostenia al joven detective y oprimio un boton que abrio la puerta de la sala. El ladron se puso _de nuevo_ el traje de guardia y salio de la sala, informo a otros guardias de que el detective se encontraba desmayado o masbien_ dormido._ Estos corrieron a socorrerlo dejandole el camino libre al ladron. Aprobechando la ajitación por el detective busco las escaleras Una vez en la azotea coloco la jolla que recien robó contra la luna, en busca de la tan afamada señal de que era la jema que estaba buscando.

-Esta no es pandora _Spider_- Comento el joven ladron. Una sobra aparecio desde la oscuridad de la nocho mostrando al susodichor

-Eso lo confirmare yo KID- Contesto el nombrado

-No podra ser ya que la entregare- Continuo el mago- No podria dejar que una jolla tan bella sea manchada

-Veo que tienes muchas ganas de morir esta noche- Contesto el asesino

En un parpadeo el asesino le disparo al mago, la bala logro impactar contra el este que callo por la azotea del edificio, el agresor se asomo por esta para ver a su_ victima. _El asesino no lograba divisar el cuerpo del mago por ninguna parte hasta que ver como este se encontraba volando en su ala-delta no muy lejor

-¡Madito KID! ¡NO TE ME EPARAS!- Grito el asesino volviendole a disparar mientras este se alejaba, pero cada bala que disparaba era desviada por una carta

-¡Lo siento pero no tengo tiempo para jugar esta noche!- Grito el mago ladron ya alejado intentando que Spider lo escuchara

En otro lugar se encontraba una joven de cabellos alborotados sentada en la estación del tren que esperaba a su _novio_. Si, porque ya era cerca de un mes desde que por fin se confesaron lo que sentian el uno por el otro, entre otras cosas.

-¡Aoko!- Se escucho una voz entre una pila de pasajeros

-¡Aqui Kaito!- Grito de regreso la muchacha

-Con que ahí estabas- Dijo acercandose a lachica

-Te dije que en esta banca a las 7:45 y son casi las ocho- Dijo finjiendo enojo la chica, pues sabia muy bien lo que estaba haciendo el muchacho

-Disculpa, es que tuve un pequeño retraso- Se escuzo el aludido

-Pense que KID siempre era puntual

-Pero esta aqui tu novio Kaito Kuroba, no el ladron Kaito KID- Aporto el joven rodeando con los brazos la joven de ojos zafiros para luego plantarle un tierno beso en los labios

-Entonces Kaito es un impuntual- Contesto la chica plantanle ella un beso al ladron

- Pero igual me amas- Agrego el chico e intento darle otro beso a la muchaca pero esta se aparto posando un dedo en los labios del joven

-Ya tenemos que irnos que pronto se nos va el tren- Explico la chica tomando su maleta y se le notaba un lijero sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Cierto- El chico tomo su maleta y continuo -Nuestro primer viaje de vacaciones juntos como pareja

La joven pareja corria con maleta en mano asia el tren en la estación. Esa noche saldrian de viaje a unas aguas termales para pasar sus vacaciones. Por lo que el joven mago adelanto su atraco a esa noche ya que la exposición de jollas no estaria para cuando regresaran, pero no le importo pasar casi dos noches sin dormir mientras pudiera pasar el tiempo con Aoko. Pensando en eso el joven mago se durmio, y la joven Nakamori le presto su hombro para dormir, porque, se le notaba a lenguas que estaba cansado.

-Te esfrsaste mucho para esta noche, asi que no importas que allas tenido _un pequeño retraso_

.

.

.

.

_**Oliss!**_

_**¿Les gusto el OneShop? Si les gusto dejen un comentario de si les gusto y que parte fue mejor o cual no les gusto, y si les gusto diganlo para hacer otro XD **_

_**Si tienen una idea para otro capitulo comentenla asi a lo mejor me de una idea de otro oneshop XD**_

**_Proximamente pienso hacer un __Crossover (X-over) de Magic Kaito con Corazon de Melon XD ¿Les gustaria esa idea? ¡A mi si!_**


End file.
